Vietnamese Liberation Geopolitical Association
|allegiance= |branch= Geopolitical Association |type= |role= To provide research for domestic safety and international deployments through topographical and geopolitical research. |size= 550 |command_structure= Vietnamese Liberation Army |garrison= Trang, Thailand |garrison_label= Headquarters |equipment= |equipment_label= |nickname= |motto= |core values= |colors= Green, Red-orange |colors_label= |march= |mascot= |battles= |anniversaries= |decorations= |battle_honours= |current_commander= Phang Quốc |current_commander_label= Geopolitical Chief |ceremonial_chief= |ceremonial_chief_label= Commander-in-Chief of the Vietnamese Liberation Army |colonel_of_the_regiment= |colonel_of_the_regiment_label= |notable_commanders= }} The Vietnamese Liberation Geopolitical Association is a full-time branch of the VLA dealing with geopolitics. It was formed in 1992 as a means of researching the geography of the territory of Yarphei. The leader is Phang Quốc. Currently there are approximately 550 members, but it is believed that this estimate has been fabricated by the Yarphese government and it is actually much larger. Territorial Managment The primary job of the VLGA is to provide geopolitical assistance to the rest of Yarphei to ensure that Yarphei cannot be seized. Yarphei is the only country in the world to put such a focus on geopolitics. Original Planning Its first job was to find a suitable area for the VLA to take over. It was decided that a long coastal strip would be the easiest territory to take control of, and it could be accomplished in only a single march. It was also decided that the empire would include part of Vietnam and Singapore. The first plan stretched from Guangzhou to Palembang, Indonesia, but it was decided it was not necessary to make enemies of so many countries. The empire, it was decided, should only take what it needed, and it was imperative for it to include a manageable empire, rather than a protruded, fragmented, or elongated one like former Thailand, Malaysia, or Vietnam, respectively, whose poor geopolitics eventually led to their territory being siezed. Because Yarphei was so coastal, it was decided that water would be the key to Yarphei being a compact empire. The Gulf of Thailand was selected to be the uninhabited core of Yarphei, due to its position in the center of everything. The Yarphese Geographic Names Board expanded the Gulf of Thailand to include more of the South China Sea. Thus, the Gulf of Thailand was meant to have military defense access should any part of Yarphei be cut off. Thus, two strategic locations were chosen to prove easy defence to the entirety of Yarphei. These were Tranh Chup-yar City and Khuây Ðầy Platform, which would in turn feed several underwater fortresses which could react in any event. Yarphei was then split into two regions: the Inner Region and the Outer Region. The Outer Region is the area of Yarphei farther from the Gulf of Thailand, stretching from western Johor to near Phnom Penh. The inner region is coastal on the Gulf of Thailand. These two regions have according standing defences which ensure that the Gulf of Thailand, the core, is kept safe. Current Planning Currently, the organization holds vast plans in event of a city being seized. One has been revealed to the outside world, that being if Ca Mau is seized, there are hundreds of plans, one of which involves two deployments from Cai-doi Platform to encircle the city and capture it, described in detail. The VLGA has revealed that two cities have over two thousand plans each, and those are Saigon and Singapore In addition to Khuây Ðầy Platform and Tranh Chup-yar City, there are several militarizations inside Yarphei's territorial Gulf of Thailand, which are usually patrol boats to leave no stone unturned. Underwater fortresses are also suspected to exist. It has been calculated that any point in the Gulf of Thailand can be reached within ten minutes with thousands of troops. In addition, amphibious craft would be able to deploy to any point on land within five minutes, with full reinforcements within an hour. The Andaman Sea also has similar reinforcements but closer to the shore. Many analysts suspect an underground canal under the Isthmus of Kra to the Gulf of Thailand. The VLGA's job also deals with land defences. High points, although rare, are doted upon, especially on the Malay Peninsula. Domestic reinforcements along mountain chains, usually limited to relatives of Ocdems and tank barriers, are generally impassible. Landscaping Although it is a rare job, an area considered unstrategic or even inauspicious may require landscaping. Yarphese landscaping is done through the VLAF's weather control, which occasionally may be used in place of dynamite. An strange aspect of Yarphei is that the VLGA controls making minor tunnels for roads and such, but not large underground structures. The landscaping branch of the VLGA may occasionally create mountains, fill in valleys, or clear rough terrain. The VLGA was put in charge of carving the faces of Trầng Chúp Long, Lưu Yăng Nhung, and Phùng Quang Yâng into a rock face near Battambang in 2002. Military Assistance During wartime, geopolitics rule deployments and defence. The entire geopolitical branch is activated and ordered to work up to 14 hours a day. The VLGA's population would swell and begin to use East Asian Federation-made supercomputers to calculate geopolitically significant routes and battle plans. There are military planning facilities in every Yarphese Air Force Base. However, much of this part of the VLGA is kept a secret. Although the official headquarters are located in Trang, Thailand, the official military location is undisclosed. The VLGA's overseas planning section was formed in 1997 to plan for possible invasions of any country if necessary. The VLGA's storage contains myriads of plans for overseas deployments. There are at least three plans to invade every single country in the world, and several more on capturing individual cities. This is probably the most secretive part of the VLGA. Category:Organizations Category:Yarphei